If Boredom could kill
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: If boredom could kill we would have a very dead Natsuki Kuga on our hands. Too bad Shizuru isn't there to help her out...or is she?


**If Boredom could kill  
><strong>

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** Shizuru x Natsuki

**Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

****Special thanks to:** **ANBUShizuka for beta-reading this story.

* * *

><p>A nagging feeling at the back of my mind tore through the remains of my dream, successfully ripping me out of it. Yet I didn't wake, still trapped in a doze. But there was something. A noise. It was moving, its sound reaching me from different angles every time my consciousness allowed me to make it out.<p>

A sudden thought ran through my head and I felt my body jolt awake and nearly fall out of bed as I realized just which thought had woken me.

"Holy mother of-", I yelled through clenched teeth, trying not to bite into my cheek at the immense pain that was currently pulsing through my foot. I slammed my head back onto my pillow, burying myself into it as deep as I could as the pain dulled into a still painful throb.

I breathed heavily, hands shaking from the rough wake-up call from my body's inner clock and the adrenaline that was coursing through my veins.

Emeralds went over a splinted foot before travelling over to my clock to check the time. It was 7:30 and I let out a sigh.

"I don't even have to get up...", I whispered to no one. Deciding that I couldn't go back to sleep even if I wanted to I got up, limping over to the door connecting the bedroom and the corridor. As I was about to open the solid wooden door it nearly slammed into my face as my significant other entered the room, one hand still resting on the handle and the other hand holding a steaming mug of...something.

"I heard yelling and got worried, but it seems Natsuki is alright", Shizuru smiled, completely ignoring the seething human being standing right in front of her.

"Goddamnit woman! You should've woken me up so we could at least have breakfast together. In case you forgot, I can't ride my bike in my current condition."

I pointed at the injured foot as if to underline my words but Shizuru just chuckled and handed me the mug, its dark contents sharing the colour of my hair.

"I did not forget, but Natsuki was sleeping so peacefully that I simply didn't want to wake her."

Crimson eyes wandered over to the now messed up bed.

"But I think a certain someone forgot that she is currently in no condition to jump out of bed?", she smiled yet again, playfully stepping to the side as I swung my hand to slap her arm. I lost my balance and nearly sent my mug flying but caught myself soon after, glaring daggers at nothing in particular.

"Damn that Nao and her stupid ideas...", I grumbled, limping over to the living room, sitting down on the couch and enjoying the first nice thing of the day: a nice black coffee. As I sipped the dark liquid I watched Shizuru walk around the apartment, putting papers into her briefcase, adjusting the crimson tie that brought out the colour of her eyes even more and doing other stuff a person did before going to work.

My mind drifted off as I turned my gaze out of the window, watching the white flakes that were December's tears float through the air, dancing to the wind's piping. An unpleasent shiver ran up my spine, reminding me of the fact that I was still dressed for bed. The hot coffee helped to keep me warm a bit, at least.

A sudden warmth spread over the right side of my torso as the scent of expensive perfume washed over me, followed by Shizuru's seductive voice.

"Now, Natsuki should not stay dressed like this or she'll catch a cold. On the other hand though, I certainly do enjoy the view."

She snuggled closer and I put my free arm around her, setting the mug away with the other. I pulled her even closer to snatch away a quick kiss before gently pushing her away from me.

"You should probably head out now, who knows how the weather affects the traffic."

After whispering a low "Ikezu" into my ear she pulled away, put on her shoes, grabbed her briefcase and keys and left, but not before teasing me for a final time that morning.

"I do hope you will greet me in the same fashion when I get back from work, I could use the...stress relief."

A loud thud resonated through the nearly empty appartment, followed by the merry laughter of the vixen that was currently leaving the building. I huffed and watched as the pillow I had thrown at her landed on the floor, getting up to change out of my bra and shorts into more casual clothes.

* * *

><p>I stared at the TV blankly, not really taking in anything that was currently playing out on the screen as I absently tapped my pencil onto my notebook to the rythm of the commercial's tune. I already knew it by heart but that was no surprise, seeing that I had been trapped at home for a good week now. Watching TV while drawing was a habit of mine, so I usually pick up a lot of stuff while I'm working.<p>

I frowned as a sudden jolt of pain cursed through my left leg, successfully snapping me back to reality. I let out a low sigh and put away my work, lifting my splinted foot onto the couch to lie down.

"I can't believe this", I murmured to no one in particular as I tried to recall the events from last Saturday. Not that it was of much use, seeing that I had been dead drunk and thus couldn't remember shit from back then. All I remembered was how I got to the party and how I left just 2 hours later: riding in Shizuru's car while we were headed for the hospital.

I facepalmed and muttered several insults at myself, stating my obvious lack of intelligence. Honestly, I don't know how Shizuru puts up with me all the time. I sighed, grabbed the remote and muted the TV while checking the time. It wasn't even 2 o'clock yet and I was already about to go up the walls. Figuratively speaking of course, with my ligaments torn and everything...yeah.

I put down the remote and picked up my phone instead, scrolling through my contacts while making a mental note to catch up with some of my friends. I stopped at "S" and hit the call button, listening to the familiar tune of the phone dialing while I watched a commercial about erectile disfunction. I shuddered and was suddenly very glad that I had muted the TV.

"Nh...go away."

I laughed at the very sleepy greeting from a certain redhead and shook my head in amusement.

"Fuck no, after the stunt you pulled last time you deserve me harrassing you every single day."

I heard the rustling of sheets and a soft meowing in the background from Julia, Nao's cat. Way too cute for her grumpy owner, if you ask me. Spiders and cats don't go well together.

"It wasn't me jumping down a whole set of stairs yelling "Put this on Youtube if I die!" and ending up in the hospital you stupid mutt", she replied, now suddenly much more awake than mere seconds before. She snickered and I just rolled my eyes.

"No, but you are the one who just got", I started and checked the time again, "2 hours of sleep after getting off your second job, so the joke's on you."

I could almost feel her glare on me and I laughed, adding a score to my mental scoreboard. 132 for me, 101 for Nao. Yeah, we've been friends for a long while in case you couldn't tell.

"You just called so that I could laugh at your stupid drunk ass from a couple days ago and to remind you to not make bets with me like that or do you actually have a valid reason for ringing me the fuck out of bed?", she asked and I heard a yawn before the sounds of her coffee machine filled the silence on the other end of the line.

"I love you too Nao. Anyways, yeah. I have a reason. I am about to jump out the window for some entertainment so you better get your ass here or I may end up with another nearly broken foot!"

A beep from her machine and a couple moments later I hung up on her, even more bored than before.

"_I can't come over now, genius. I gotta take care of some shit not that you already woke me up so early_", I mimicked her and growled, turning off the TV. I honestly couldn't stand to watch one more commercial about weight loss, erectile disfunctions or cars. I love America but damn, their commercials suck.

I stared at the ceiling and rested the back of my hand on my forehead, trying to ignore the pain I was feeling even despite the painkillers. What the hell was I supposed to do now? The only person who wasn't at work or school or whatever was busy so I had no one to hang out with.

I grabbed another pillow and threw it at the table out of frustration, but immediately regretted the action as I recalled Shizuru placing her mother's birthday gift to her on it. A handmade vase from Kyoto. I head a soft thud as the pillow connected with the table as I leaped from the couch, watching in horror as the vase was slowly starting to tumble, just about to lose its balance. My mind was blank except for the phrase "_Please don't fall, please don't fall!_" that repeated itself over and over again in my head and I jumped over to the table, using nothing but my right leg. Just as the vase was about to connect with the surface of the table I caught it and felt like I had just saved a kitten from a nuclear explosion.

"Note to self: Dangerous and stupid when bored", I said to no one and readjusted the vase, glaring daggers at the pillow. I limped back over to the couch and grabbed my PS3 controller, turning on the system and starting up Mass Effect 3. I was now officially pissed off enough to play the Multiplayer to kick some Reaper, Collector, Cerberus or Geth ass while not being allowed to have a headset. Wouldn't want to scar some children for life after all.

An hour and a lot of Rated M shouting later I was already growing bored again, flinging the controller to the end of the couch. I sighed and checked the clock. 2 more hours. I whined and called out for Duran, my dog. When I didn't feel his wet nose touching my hand or his rough tongue on my cheek I blinked in surprise. Riiiiiiight, he was with Mai right now. Getting a check-up and everything.

My phone's ringtone shook me out of my "The whole world has abandoned me!"-musings and I opened the text I had gotten from Shizuru. A few seconds and a couple phrases later I was blushing so hard that it felt like my face was on fire. I slowly exited out of the Inbox and locked my phone while my mind was busy processing the nice things Shizuru had just suggested. If nice was the same as sexy and not meant for anyone below the age of 18 that is.

Not really noticing the time in my dazed state I was roughly awoken by our doorbell being rung, several times in a very annoying manner I might add. I got up and frowned, not expecting any visitors or the like. I limped over to the door while Mr. or Mrs. What's-their-shit continued ringing the doorbell like a hamster on speed and I lost the little rest of patience I still had with me.

"I swear to God, whoever this is, if you don't stop raping my doorbell I will sue your sorry ass for everything you own you little sh-", I trailed off as I opened the door and spotted not just Nao, but Mai, Duran and Shizuru standing right behind it.

"We love you too, you retard", Nao said as she slipped past me, placing her in tight black jeans clad behind on the very same spot I had just sat on. "Damn you got a hot ass."

Ignoring the statement I looked at Mai who just hugged me before lifting a few plastic bags, grinning at me. "I hope you're hungry, cause there will be curry for dinner."

I gave her a pat on the back and nodded. "But only if there's mayo involved."

Duran whined while the redhead disappeared into the kitchen and I just shrugged at him. "Hey, I'm not making YOU eat it, am I?"

A short bark was the answer before he assaulted the Spider on the couch, successfully keeping her from turning on the not so very innocent channels. But before I could laugh at her misfortune I was roughly grabbed by the front of my shirt and pulled into a fierce kiss by my significant other, her one hand pressing me close to her while her other was playing with my waistband, fingers dipping dangerously low. I gasped into the kiss and was just about to get into it when she pulled away.

I was dumbfounded, to say the least.

"My dear Natsuki, have you forgotten that we are not alone?", she smirked and took off her jacket, heading towards the other couch in the room, but not before whispering something into my ear.

"That was for being such a tease this morning. But you may get more once we actually_ are _alone later."

I smiled at Duran and Nao wrestling on the couch while Shizuru was watching and breathed in the delicious smell of curry wafting through the air as I closed the door, all traces of boredom completely gone from my mind.

Did I ever tell you that I love my friends?

* * *

><p>So, my computer died about 2 months ago. Or 3. I didn't really have a chance to access my writings up until today so that's why there weren't any updates or new stories or ANYTHING. I also visited my girlfriend in America in January and that made me a very happy little German girl :) Anyways, yeah. Here you go, some ShizNat :) With mainly Nat. Oh well.<p>

PS: Ever heard of my beta-reader ANBUShizuka? She writes ShizNat too, check out her stories if you feel like it :) (She's also my girlfriend so yeah. That's twice the amount of awesome :p )

**Phrase of the Day**

_So you're sitting there with nothing to do, talking about Robert Riger and his motley crew_

"This is the Life" by Amy MacDonald

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
